


Extra Training

by drysia



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drysia/pseuds/drysia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drysia Lavellan has had enough of these early morning training sessions with the Commander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Training

Drysia Lavellan dropped her staff and fade sword hilt onto the dirt. She put her hands up in defeat. In between labored breaths she panted “I surrender. Ask no more of me! I couldn’t do it. Not again.”  
  
She swore she saw a flash of pity in his eyes before he scoffed at her. “Get up, soldier. The enemy will give you no quarter, and neither will I. I’ve seen you in action.”  
  
Lavellan was already exhausted and sore, this made her defensive and irritable. “Then you know that I truly don’t need these extra practice sessions, Commander. I received plenty of training with Commander Helaine and on the field.” Her eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms and looked cooly at her sparring partner.  
  
Cullen and Drysia had been doing these extra training sessions for the past week. They both got up two hours before sunrise to spar. Drysia used the fade sword she had learned to wield as a Knight-Enchanter against Cullen’s Templar fighting style.  
  
After a long trek into the Hissing Wastes, Drysia had been looking forward to sleeping in during this stay at Skyhold. _So much for that, s_ he thought.  
  
“Quite the contrary,” Cullen snapped. “Your stance is wrong, your form is sloppy, and you rely on your barrier too much. Speaking of which the left side is still weaker than the right.”  
  
The Inquisitor glowered at her Commander.  
  
He took a moment to calm himself, but Cullen did not back down. “Harding’s report on your last skirmish with the Red Templars was a lot more thorough than yours. ”  
  
The Inquisitor clenched her jaw and willed herself not to touch the high collar of her gear. Hidden under high collars there was an angry red scar along her neck.  
  
_Too many Templars,_ she thought. Three of them caught her by surprise and surrounded her while she was off scouting for herbs. One had gotten through her barriers before help arrived. Of course Harding had left it in her report. Sera and Dorian’s silence was much easier to buy.    
  
“Pardon my tone _Inquisitor_ , but it is my duty as your Commander to do all that I can to keep you safe.” Cullen had maintained control until now. His temper snapped and his voice rose. “In this case it means extra training sessions since you’re foolish enough to take on three Templars with no back up nearby.”  
  
“I would have been fine, but I didn’t expect the bear!” Drysia shouted back. Cullen’s face managed to turn a deeper shade of red. _Shit. I guess he didn’t know about the bear._  
  
“Maker’s breath, she didn’t mention anything about a bear.” He turned away, unable to face her and regain his composure. “I didn’t mean to shout. You are correct: you are no green recruit any longer. It’s just, this is the first time you’ve come home with an injury this bad and you felt the need to _hide_ it from me. As if I wouldn’t find out.”  
  
He hesitated, but in spite of his reservations he turned around. “I cannot stop you from being reckless. What I _can_ do is ensure you receive enough training that you can withstand almost anything. I love you more than you know, if this can give me a piece of mind while you are away please let me have this. The Inquisition would suffer if I fretted every time you left.”  
  
Cullen let his face show how tired he was, worry and care etched in every line on his face. His eyes downcast, he turned and begin walking away from her.    
  
A quiet sigh. “Practice is over for today.”


End file.
